


Kiss You

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is kissing his way around Danny's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You

Steve starts with the back of Danny's hand, pressing a soft kiss on skin which is slightly dry and rough because Danny will never be the guy who uses lotion to keep his skin smooth and supple. Steve doesn't care, he loves these hands, loves the fingers and the palm and everything Danny does with his hands from touching Steve to waving them as he talks to crooking his finger from the doorway, _c'mere._

Steve pauses for a moment, turning Danny's hand over, pressing a kiss into the palm before laying his face briefly there, cupping his face with Danny's hand. He takes a moment just to breathe.

Then he's kissing Danny's wrist, lightly, teasing, and he considers for a moment working his way up Danny's arm like a Lothario from old movies. But he doesn't, this isn't about being silly or making Danny laugh at him -- although, to be fair, Steve doesn't really mind and half the time he doesn't even know what sets Danny off. Steve loves the sound of Danny's laughter as much as he loves Danny's hands, but that isn't what it's about this time.

Steve moves up to Danny's shoulder, a quick kiss there and another on the side of Danny's temple, almost not even romantic, that one, and he's veering off course again from romance into comfort and that's also not in the plan. He wants Danny to feel each kiss, wants him to feel his skin tingle and know, anticipate every single one that's coming next.

A soft kiss on Danny's jaw, and Steve considers tilting Danny's head back for one on the neck, but he doesn't, instead he pulls at the sheet and tugs carefully at Danny's shirt and he lays a kiss on Danny's stomach, then two, three, and he thinks about how much he loves the way Danny moans when Steve kisses him there -- because normally Steve is working his way down, and Danny knows perfectly well where Steve's mouth is going to end up.

Steve lays a few promissory kisses there, then moves again, pulling Danny's shirt back down and running his hands down Danny's legs, ducks down to sneak in a kiss on the top of each of Danny's feet. He loves doing that, would spend hours kissing at Danny's feet and ankles, which isn't quite a fetish but, Steve thinks, just a fine appreciation for Danny's feet. Only Danny usually quirks an eyebrow at him when he tries, and Danny will let him if Steve persists but he always just sort of lays there, waiting patiently -- good-naturedly, but waiting for it to be over while he threatens Steve not to tickle.

So Steve doesn't indulge himself this time, because lying there waiting isn't what he wants Danny to do. So just one kiss for each foot and Steve begins to work his way back up Danny's body on the other side, a kiss on his stomach again through the fabric of the sheet and his shirt, up to his shoulder and back down, ending at Danny's other hand. Steve has to be careful, here, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, and the tips of his fingers, taking care not to jostle the insertion point of the IV.

Steve ends with a kiss on the tip of Danny's thumb, then he looks up to see Danny's face. Eyes still closed, breathing steadily; he almost looks simply asleep.

Steve sits in the chair with Danny's hand in both of his, pressing his lips against Danny's hand and doesn't move.

 

~~~

 

Later, much later, he does it all again, only this time Danny's talking to him, begging for more and moaning in all the right places and Steve finds he simply can't stop, will never be able to stop, and as Danny's fingers tangle in his hair he knows Danny isn't going ask him to.


End file.
